


Lessons in Love

by rubylily



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: Caning, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuma helps Nagisa study for a French test.  Discipline may be involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for kink_bingo, with caning as the kink.

Sometimes Nagisa wondered if she would be able to stage a one-woman invasion of France. But then Shizuma had told her that France was not the only country that spoke French, so that plan was a failure. There was one particular French phrase Nagisa wanted to be able to say perfectly, but otherwise the French language would forever remain her adversary.

"Ow!" Nagisa yelped as Shizuma hit her knuckles again with her birch switch. "Shizuma!"

"That's 'Shizuma-sama' to you while we're in school, but I'll let that slide just this once," Shizuma said, running her fingers along her switch. It was a fine switch, and Nagisa's face became warm the longer she stared at it. "Your grammar is improving, but your pronunciation still needs work."

Nagisa glanced at the French textbook in front of her. They were in Shizuma's dorm room, as Shizuma had offered to help Nagisa study for the final French test of the school term. "If I can write it well enough, why do I need to speak it?" she asked. "If I ever visit France, I'll just carry a notepad."

Shizuma struck Nagisa's hands and shook her head. "Oh Nagisa," she said with a mock frown. "I'm graduating soon, and yet I still find time to help you. Why would you let my efforts go to waste?"

"I-I'm sorry, Shizuma-sama!" Nagisa exclaimed, straightening her back. "I really do appreciate all your help, honest!"

Shizuma smirked. "That's more like it," she said, and then she pointed at a certain part in Nagisa's textbook. "Now try reading this passage."

Nagisa gulped. It was a long passage with a number of unfamiliar words. Still, right now it was just pronunciation that was important, so she didn't have to understand it just yet. (Even if she expected Shizuma to ask her to translate it next.) Taking the book into her shaking hands, she inhaled a deep breath and began reading aloud.

French, especially long French words with odd letters, was her nemesis.

Every time Nagisa made a mistake, Shizuma caned her knuckles with the solid, inflexible switch, sometimes gently and sometimes harshly, and then she would have to start over from the beginning. Sometimes she didn't even get through the first sentence before she made some kind of error, usually related to pronunciation.

Truth be told, it was having to constantly start over that bothered her the most, even more than the caning did. Every time Shizuma struck her with that switch, it sent a jolt down her spine, and it wasn't unpleasant jolt. She was sure that her knuckles would sting for the next few days, but somehow she didn't mind that too much.

_Wrack. Wrack. Wrack._ The sound of birch striking skin was nicer to her ears than her own mangled pronunciation of French.

Finally Nagisa made it through the passage without mishap (or Shizuma had just grown tired of disciplining her), and she let out a heavy sigh as she rubbed her sore knuckles. "Ah, relief!" she breathed with a relieved smile.

Shizuma tapped her switch against the desk, making Nagisa shiver. "You are improving," she said, touching Nagisa's sore hands, and her smooth skin was quite soothing. "But you're still far from perfect."

Nagisa shoulders slumped. "But the test is in a week! So I don't need to get perfect in just one day, right? Actually, I'll just be happy if I don't fail…"

Shizuma caned Nagisa's knuckles again, this time more firmly than usual. "Aoi Nagisa!" she yelled in such a stern tone that Nagisa nearly jumped out of her skin. "Where is your Miator pride?"

"Sorry, sorry," Nagisa muttered, pulling her hands back as she avoided Shizuma's piercing gaze. "I'm just getting frustrated, that's all. Why do you keep doing that?"

That familiar smirk returned to Shizuma's lips. "Because you haven't told me to stop." She held the switch at Nagisa's throat. "You quite enjoy it, don't you?"

Nagisa's face went as red as her hair. "W-Well, I don't really mind…" she stammered. "I-I mean, not if it's you…"

Shizuma chuckled and leaned in close to Nagisa, the tip of the switch digging into the flesh of Nagisa's jaw. "Caning can be quite pleasurable," she whispered into Nagisa's ear. "And I'll punish my naughty Nagisa as much as she wants."

A strange smile came to Nagisa's lips, a kind of smile that still felt unfamiliar to her. Was it Shizuma's influence rubbing off on her? "But punishments aren't supposed to feel good, right?" she asked, raising her hand to touch the switch.

"Oh, my darling, you have so much to learn about love and sex," Shizuma cooed, gripping Nagisa's tie. "Let's start with rewards. If you say something perfectly in French, I'll give you something nice."

"And if I mess up?"

Shizuma rapped Nagisa's cheek with her switch. "I believe you already know."

Nagisa's red eyes met Shizuma's golden eyes. There was a particular phrase she had been practicing lately, one that she was sure Shizuma would love to hear, whether she said it perfectly or not. "Shizuma, _je t'aime du fond de mon coeur_."

"Nagisa…" Shizuma's expression softened, and she let out a gentle laugh. "That was beautiful. But you didn't address me properly…" She smacked Nagisa's cheek again, but before the sting had a chance to fade, she pulled Nagisa closer for a kiss.

Nagisa's body still shivered from that last caning, and that only made Shizuma's kiss even more intense. As she wrapped her arms around Shizuma, she felt as if she were on fire. Pleasure filled every inch of her body, and she even felt Shizuma's heartbeat against her chest.

Shizuma still held the switch at Nagisa's throat, and it felt nice against her skin, and as she ran her hands over Shizuma's back, Shizuma pressed the switch more against her neck. It was smooth with few nicks, and the pain it left was sharp and quick. When Shizuma had first shown her the switch, she had been nervous and a little scared, but she hadn't realized that pain could actually be pleasurable.

She still didn't care much for French, but it wasn't so bad not to be perfect at it.

At the sound of a knock at the door, Nagisa and Shizuma pulled apart and tried to straighten their uniforms as best they could. "Come in," Shizuma called out as she hid the switch behind her back.

The door opened and Miyuki stepped into the room. "Shizuma, it's almost time for lights out," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you two done studying?"

"For the most part," Shizuma answered. "I'll be sure to properly return Nagisa to her own room."

Miyuki sighed. "Just don't fool around for too much longer." With that said, she left the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

Nagisa let out the breath she had been holding. "It's like she can see right through us!" she exclaimed, laying her hand over her racing heart.

Shizuma tilted Nagisa's chin upwards with her switch. "Most likely, but she knows we're a couple, so she won't care too much," she said. "So, same time tomorrow?"

Nagisa grinned, even despite her blush. "Of course, Shizuma- _sama_."

Shizuma kissed Nagisa. "That's my dear Nagisa." She then took Nagisa's hand into hers and helped her to her feet.

They walked to the door together, but before Nagisa could grip the doorknob Shizuma suddenly stopped and then brought Nagisa's hand to her lips. "Nagisa, I love you too," she said as she kissed Nagisa's sore knuckles.

Nagisa's fingers tightened around Shizuma's, and she pressed her lips against Shizuma's for one more kiss. She would never tire of hearing those words, and for once, she looked forward to studying French with Shizuma.


End file.
